With a Girl Named Cassandra
by Vevay
Summary: Because, Sparky, I believe things happen for a reason... That is why the strange new girl stayed, but can she really be any help to the Inuyasha crew?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...lalala

"That way! It's over there!" the young girl yelled.

The group hurried around the bend to find themselves face to feet with a very

very large demon.

"Where is the shard? Head? Arm?" a dog-eared boy asked.

"Well... Actually..." Kagome frowned.

"Feh! I don't have time for this. I'll kill the demon. Then, we'll find the shard."

Kagome opened her mouth, but Inuyasha was gone. He pulled out his sword and

charged. He was strong and fast, but he couldn't seem to land a hit. A large boomerang

flew right past him.

"Hey! Be careful with that, Sango!" Inuyasha shouted.

The weapon hit the demon and almost took off its arm. The demon exterminator got the

first hit. Then, the demon, sensing the jewel fragments Kagome had, plowed through them

to get to her. It was stopped short by the monk. It was now surrounded: the hanyou, the t,

the monk, and the fire neko. The rest of the battle was short.

"Well, where is it?" Inuyasha asked none too patiently.

Kagome sighed. "It got away. That demon didn't have it and now it has disappeared."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This weekend is going to be great! The weather suddenly got warmer

and we brought lots of chocolate!"

Cassandra smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. The girls walked from a house into the nearby woods. After quite a bit of walking they reached a clearing.

"I'm starving. Let's get the fire started so we can make smores!" Ami decided

The three girls divided up the tasks and the campsite was ready well before sundown.

That night

"Cassandra... Cassandra!... Wake up!" her friend whispered, "Cassandra, you're having bad

dreams again. Wake up."

Cassandra mumbled something else and sat up suddenly. Still breathing heavy

she said, "That was... strange."

"What did you dream about?" Tait asked

"Oh, I don't remember. I never remember the strange ones." she sighed, "I'm going

to go for a walk to calm down. Maybe I'll get some more firewood."

"Ya want me ta go with?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks. Go ahead and go back asleep."

"Gonna take your backpack with you?"

Cassandra nodded

"Why?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like I should. Better safe..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What do you mean it disappeared!" our favorite and very unhappy hanyou yelled.

"I mean exactly what I said. The shard just disappeared. Poof! I can't sense it anymore."

"Feh, then maybe there's something wrong with you."

"Yeah, there must be something wrong with me if I put up with you!"

The others backed away. This may go on for a while. They went to find a place to camp.

Then, in the distance a shout is heard.

"SIT!" and that was the end of that conversation. Hopefully, they could convince

Kagome not to go home just yet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'What time is it?' Cassandra wondered. "Where is that flashlight? Let me see ...bug spray...

pepper spray! and my brother's knife! What did I bring that for? Oh well... uh... flashlight! Wow, three o'clock in the morning!"

She continued to walk farther into the woods away from the camp. She came to a creek

bed and jumped down. There had only been an inch of rain in the past two weeks and not much before then, so there was hardly any water.

'I hope there are no snakes... I'm glad I brought a flashlight.'

At that moment, she dropped the flashlight. As she bent down to pick it up, she froze.

'Why do I get the feeling that there is something in front of me? Oh noooo'

Slowly, she looked up.

'What IS that! Whatever it is I HAVE to stay calm.'

Cassandra and It stared at each other for a little while until she slowly started to back up.

In a flash It was gone.

'Where did It go?' The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned around carefully

already knowing what she was going to see.

'How did It... Oh, no. It is blocking me from camp. Okay, stay calm. Don't run...

Don't run! It will chase if I run.'

It didn't give her a chance to run before It started the chase.

'Okay, now run!' Cassandra tried to reach into her backpack to get the hunting knife as she ran. 'Got it! And here's the pepper spray!'

She dropped the backpack on It's head. That slowed It down, but It caught up quickly.

'It could have caught me by now! It's just playing with me!'

Then, It moved in closer and snapped at her feet.

'It's so dark and I don't know where I'm going. Great! I'm lost in

my own woods in the middle of the night being chased by who knows what!'

It went for her leg. As It did, she turned to attack back at It.

"Ooff" 'Oh no!' She fell head first into a giant hole dragging It with her.

'What in the...?' Cassandra was suddenly surrounded by some really pretty colors when she

should be in the dark at the bottom of a hole.

'Shouldn't I have hit the bottom of...' "Oww" '..There it is.' she thought as she passed out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(AN: Before now "" was English and Japanese with respect to the time it was in.

Now, it is solely Japanese. Any English will be marked with italics. Thanks!)

"There it is!" Kagome announced out of nowhere.

"What?" Sango asked. "What is it? The shard?"

"Yes! I can sense it again. It's back."

"Assuming it was ever gone" commented our hanyou, "Let's go."

"Now? But we just got..." Shippo was cut off by a glare from Inuyasha.

"Just me and Kagome then. The rest of you can stay here and do nothing. It's not like I

need your help or anything. Come on Kagome!"

They were gone before anyone could respond.

"Oww.. my head..." Cassandra began to wake up. Then, she noticed It beside her.

She scrambled out of the... well?... before It woke up too.

'A lot of blood. I got It pretty good...Where did this well come from? Wait a minute! Where am I? And it's morning already? Oh my goodness! It's soooo cold!'

She looked around her at the unfamiliar area.

"Well, where am I and why in the world is it so cold?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"That way? I smell a human and a lot of a demon's blood. This shouldn't be hard. Stay here."

With that, he dumped Kagome on the ground and took to the trees.

'Hey!' She frowned and looked around her. 'I'm not staying here by myself! What is he thinking, just leaving me here?' She ran after him.

Okay, let's see. I ran north, but...

She looked at the weapons in her hands. Then, she slowly turned around.

'Yes, It is awake. Not good.'

She braced herself for a fight, when a flash of red flew past her. Next thing she knew, It was dead

and a pretty good but strange looking boy was there.

"The shard isn't here."

He moved in another flash to right in front of her. She leaned back in surprise

'How did he...'

"Where is the shard" he demanded.

"What?" she asked.

"Where is the shard, human?"

'What is wrong with her? Maybe if I scare her a little'

He grabbed her arm and she stiffened.

'What in the... hum He seems pretty tough and mean but he isn't hurting my arm at all...Well, much...yet! What am I thinking! I need to escape!'

"Well! I'm waiting!"

His grip tightened a little with frustration.

Very quickly she sprayed the pepper spray in his eyes and tried to run again as he let go. She

barely got turned around before he was in front of her again. This time he's very upset and still in pain.

"What was that!" he growled. "Just tell me where the shard is and you won't get hurt."

Kagome was there now, but she was too exhausted to do anything.

He went towards her quickly again, but years of classes for her paid off. She dropped the knife, but he quickly found himself on the ground. He wasn't there for long, though. He came after her the same way again and met the ground again.

'Not too smart is he?' She allowed a small smile at this.

"You won't be smiling for long if you don't give me that shard!"

She ducked his reach for her and punched him in the stomach.

'Ow! That must have hurt me way than him!' she stared in shock at her hand.

He moved toward her again. He knocked the pepper spray out of her left hand and grabbed

her right.

"Give me the shard!"

Her movement wasn't that quick, but it caught him off guard. He hit dirt again.

By this point, he is very angry and it shows.

She started to step back, but fell.

'Ow! That stupid...thing bit my leg.'

Inuyasha noticed her bleeding leg now. Then, he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Just tell me where the shard is." he said in a calmer (stress on the 'er') voice.

"Get away! This is not your property. You're trespassing and my friends and family prob...uh...aren't far!"

Inu looked at her curiously now.

'She's not making any sense. Maybe she's dumb. I'll simplify.'

"Shard! Where?"

"In her... leg" a still tired Kagome informed him.

Cassandra looked down at her leg. Inuyasha moved for her leg, but she grabbed the pepper spray and he got a face full of it again.

'He... or it.. or whatever is very very unhappy now'

She tried to get up and go to Kagome, hoping for protection, but that's not how Inu saw it.

He jumped over to her and threw her back. She landed against a nearby tree.

"Stay away from Kagome!"

"Ow... Stay away from me!" she fired back.

'She's still not making any sense.'

He started to charge at her again when he heard the word.

"Sit Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "Hello. My name is Kagome. That is Inuyasha. I am

sorry that he hurt you."

"Uh...That's okay...Well, I guess. So, you do speak English!"

"Yes, I do. He does not"

Inuyasha is beginning to recover from the light sit, but is shocked that now Kagome isn't

making any sense either.

"Well, he should learn! If you're going to be in this country..."

"Who's that? She sure is dressed funny." Inu interrupted looking at her sleeveless low cut black shirt and fitting black jeans."She dresses even worse than you do!"

Cassandra sent him a dirty look. "Hey, dog boy I'm not making fun of your hilarious clothing choices, so don't make fun of mine!...not that mine are hilarious. The jeans are comfortable and I didn't know that it was going to be so cold." She rambled toward the end.

"So you can talk! I thought you were crazy."

"Oh don't you..!"

Kagome held the girl back, which wasn't hard given her injury.

"Uh... What did you say your name was?" Kagome asked trying to divert the two.

"I didn't... but it's Cassandra. Cassie or C is fine too." she responded calmly now."Kagome right? And what did you say his name is? Spot?" she said with a grin.

Then, her grin faded and a worried expression crossed her face as she took a deep breath.

"Wow... everything is fuzzy..." she mumbled looking down at her leg.

"What are you babbling about now?"

"It...my leg..oww..." her voice faded as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's short. It just seemed like a good place to leave. I'll update sooner than I did last time, hopefully.

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippo asked as he looked at the girl Inuyasha and Kagome

had brought back from the shard search the previous night.

"I'm not sure, but I think now that we've taken care of her leg she'll be okay." Kagome answered.

"I'm going to stay right here beside her until she wakes up."

Cassandra moved a little and started saying something intangible. Shippo got closer to her as

she opened her eyes slowly. She was very startled at the furry person in her face. She gasped.

"Shippo! You scared me!"

"Did you really hurt Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Who...oh...uh sure. Where is Toto anyway?"

She tried to sit up, but had to lay right back down.

"Actually, where am I and why are we still speaking Japanese?"

"I don't know if you'll believe me." Kagome said.

After a second of silence, she continued, "You are in feudal Japan and that's why we

are speaking in Japanese. I'm from the modern time...or at least what I consider modern.

...but that's why I speak English."

Cassandra sat up slowly and stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah... You are right. I don't believe you. I think I'm still back in my tent asleep and

this is one of those strange dreams I have. I hope I remember this one when I wake up

though because this would make one really good story."

"This may be hard to believe, but it's real. By the way, may I ask how you know

such good Japanese?"

"Since you're a part of my imagination, wouldn't you already know that?"

"I'm not a figment of your imagination, Cassandra."

"Oh yeah, boys with dog ears, little foxes that are just like little boys, Its that chase me in the

middle of the night into time and space portals is all perfectly normal.

She sighed. "I speak Japanese because I have a special interest in Japan. I plan to live

there someday."

Kagome and the others were not quite satisfied with her answer, but no one pushed her to expound on it.

"It sure is beautiful here. I have always liked woods better than cities..." She paused a moment as she studied her surroundings. "This is a very detailed dream"

"I know it may not seem true, but it is."

"I don't know that I believe you, but this does feel real."

'I'm going to go with this for now.' she thought.

"So tell me more about what is happening."

Cassandra talked with this new group all day until nightfall and with Kagome well into the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cassandra woke up in a few hours.

It's still dark? she said with a yawn.

She looked at her watch. 'Oh, if I have ten, it would be... one am in Japan.'

She looked around her.

Feudal Japan, huh? I guess that means I won't be dreaming up any bathrooms...

She looked around for a few seconds and concluded. Nope, to the woods it is then. Great!

She walked a short distance from the group with just a hint of a limp, before she was surprised again by a red flash.

"What are you doing up, wrench?"

Cassandra looked almost hurt for a second. Then, she put on a smirk.

"What is wrong with you, Rover? You just don't drop down on unsuspecting women

in the middle of the night regularly do you?" she asked calmly.

"Well, if you hadn't made so much noise, I might still be asleep!"

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to wake you." Her smirk had dissolved and a genuine look of apology replaced it. It surprised Inuyasha and made him uncomfortable.

"Feh, when did you get so nice?"

"Well! Sorry!" she yelled.

Inuyasha growled just slightly and his ears twitched.

'That is sooo cute!'

"What are you even doing here this late at night!"

"For your information, Bubba, I am going to the bathroom. Not that it is any of your business. Second, where I'm from it should be late morning, so it's time for me to wake up. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going out there for a minute or two."

"Feh." Inuyasha so wonderfully expressed this thoughts as he turned.

'There is something about her that bothers me'

He looked in the direction she left. Then, he looked back at Kagome.

'She stays around Kagome a lot. I don't like it. There is something bothering me about

her and I just can't figure it out...'

"You love her don't you." a voice from behind startled him.

"What is wrong with you! Sneaking up behind people in the middle of the night!"

"Didn't we just have this conversation the other way around?"

"Feh"

"That's what I thought... You want to talk about her, Skip?."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here... Well, I guess that is not true. I'm going home soon."

"Good!"

"I see through your act, Inyouyasha. Do you think that is why you don't like me?"

"...uh...Feh.. I have a lot of reasons not to like you. You can't say my name, or won't. You are a stupid..." He went on for a while.

Cassandra smiled and interrupted. "I'm going to go lay back down now. It may be getting later in the morning, but I am very capable of sleeping until passed noon my time. I want to say bye to everyone before I go."

With that, she started back to camp and laid beside Kagome.

8/26/05


	3. Chapter 3

"I am taking a shard!"

"No! You can't have one!"

"I only need one!"

"No!"

Oh, you are so hard headed! 

"It doesn't matter what you said. I'm not letting you take a shard!"

"I will bring it back!" she sighed and spoke calmly. "Kagome told me how it is the shards that allow her to go back and forth, so I need it to come back."

"Why don't you just stay gone!"

She sighed again and continued to talk quietly "Because, Sparky, I feel things happen for a reason and that I should come back in case there is some even insignificant role that I should be here for."

"We did just fine before you came and we'll be fine with you gone. We haven't done anything since you've been here."

Kagome is beginning to get upset. This isn't the way one likes to wake up at six o'clock in

the morning.

"Inuyasha..."

"No, Kagome. Thank you, but please let me handle this." Cassandra responded.

"Let's cut a deal, Lassie..."

"My name is Inuyasha."

"First of all, it is not really your choice anyway. They are Kagome's shards. I do understand your reluctance, but let us try to work out something. Assuming that Kagome agrees, you will be better off agreeing because she could always sit you until I'm gone. In exchange for you not giving me any problems, I'll do something for you. I will give you something if you would like."

"Like what? There is nothing you have that I want. Nothing!"

"Come on, is there anything you want? Anything from our time that you can't get here?

...Food? Supplies? Anything? Think about it...Hopefully, something cheap as ramen." she mumbled.

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Ramen?" he asked.

Cassandra looked at him. "Yes, you like ramen? I can get that easily."

"How easily? How much?...Not that I care"

"I have a special connection called Walmart. I can get lots and lots of ramen. Is it a deal?"

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. Then, he looked at the shards.

"How do I even know if you'll really bring some back?"

After a bit of negotiating, Inuyasha let Cassandra go without a fight and with a shard. She

left a promise of ramen, lots and lots of ramen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cassandra walked through the woods thinking about what had happened over in the past week.

After coming back through the well, she found her friends. She told them she had been chased

by a wild animal and got lost.

'Not really a lie...'

She decided she had to tell her parents the truth. There was no way around it.

'They didn't believe me for quite a while and still have their doubts, but they decided against the padded walls.

'Hum... a room with padded walls. That doesn't sound half bad. Just give me a tv so I can watch my anime and I'll be a good happy little crazy girl!'

She had to take her family to the well to prove it to them. After she had pretty well convinced

them, she had the hard part. She had to convince them to let her go back. That took almost two

days of constant arguing, bargaining, some threatening, and some compromising.

'Then came the questions. Why do you want all this ramen? Who is Inuyasha? That wasn't very fun either.'

&&&&& flashback &&&&&&

Oh, a guy. So that's why you want to go back. her older brother, Chip, said with a nudge and

a wink. Maybe I should go too. I need to make sure he gets a good talking to. 

No, Dip. First of all, he's Kagome's. Second of all, NO! 

What is he like? Is he cute? What does he look like? his twin bombarded her.

Cassie took a deep breath.

Well, yes, he is cute. Uh.. Cute, strong, full of himself... bossy... arrogant.. 

Sounds like someone we know. 

Chip shot her a you-better-run-fast-now look and the chase was all the way home.

When she got there, she had one last thing to settle.

Mike! Hey, Chip was right about one thing. It is not as safe as it is here. I'll be safe

with Inuyasha and the others, but they aren't waiting for me at the well. Last time the pepper

spray and... uh.. my quick wit and intelligence was enough, but... 

You can't go back. I changed my mind. 

Mike! I just meant I need to be more prepared. I want to take Deuce for starters. 

&&&&&& End of flashback &&&&&&&

It was Deuce, her yellow lab, that brought her out of her deep thought (yeah right).

He would usually stay right beside her, but he just took off.

Deuce! Deuce! Come back here! 

'Will my life be filled with chases now? Ahhh!'

Deuce! Stop! Sit! Heel! Something! 

'Why do I have a strange feeling about this?'

She suddenly found herself in a clearing. Deuce was right beside her again. There was

a girl not far in front of them. She was obviously frightened by the large dog.

Deuce, stay. 

Cassandra walked slowly to the girl.

"Hi, I'm sorry my dog scared you. He is very friendly, I promise."

She knelt down beside the girl.

"His name is Deuce. My name is Cassandra. What is your name?"

The girl looked at her a moment before answering, "Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, hello Rin. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Milord is not far."

"Oh, I see. Well, I still feel like it isn't safe out here. Would you like me to stay

with you for a while? You can get to know Deuce. He's a good dog. I promise."

Rin looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Deuce, here" she said pointing to a spot on her other side.

"Lay down, Deuce." He did.

He laid his head in Cassandra's lap.

"You want to pet him? He's good. He doesn't bite"

The girls sat there for a while not talking, just petting Deuce until he jumped up

suddenly and growled. Cassandra stood up after him.

What is it, Deuce? she asked. "Don't worry Rin. He just heard something out in

the woods. It was probably a bird. He likes to chase birds."

Then, as if to prove her wrong, a demon came bursting through into the clearing.

"Oh" Cassandra pulled out a sword she had been carrying. Hope I can still use this well.

Deuce and the demon charged at each other. Cassandra followed right behind to defend

her guard dog. The two fought well together, but could barely avoid getting hurt much

less hurt the demon. This was their first fight with a demon, but eventually the numbers

gave the advantage enough for them to win.

Too bad I couldn't just bring a gun to the feudal era!

With the demon defeated, Cassandra fell to her knees. Deuce lay in front of her, whining softly.

"Well...that...was...uh...fun?...no...lots of exer...cise."

Rin came running to them.

"Okay?"

"Yes Rin, we will be okay."

Rin smiled happily and actually started to hug Cassandra.

"Oh Rin, you don't want to get dirty do you?" Cassandra stopped her.

"Cassandra should go."

"What? We were just attacked and you think I should leave?"

"Milord will be here soon."

"Well, okay, but I still don't think I should leave."

"Rin will be fine. Cassandra should leave. Go to a village and get better."

Cassandra looked at the young girl for a while.

'We were just attacked, but she says she will be safe. Why do I believe

her? Well, I'm always telling myself to trust my instincts...'

"Okay...Well, okay. Deuce and I will leave. Are you sure?"

Rin just nodded.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Rin. Maybe we will see each other again."

"Rin would like that."

"Okay, bye" Deuce, come.

With that the two travelers, stumbled toward Kaede's village.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango and Kagome were coming back from the hot springs when they

saw Cassandra and Deuce slowly approaching.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

"Sure, we're just fine...just a little light headed." she chuckled. "I think I've lost more blood in

the last week than all the times before."

Seeing how injured the two were, Miroku emerged from the same direction as

Sango and Kagome.

Within a few days, the three were well enough to be up and about the area.

Deuce immediately took an interest in Kirara and took off to greet her like a dog would

a cat. She on the other hand was rightly not interested in him. A chase ensued.

Deciding he had waited long enough Inu started questioning Cassandra.

"What took you so long! Where is my ramen?"

"Deuce stop that!"

"Well, are you going to answer my question!"

"I am so sorry Sango, Kirara. I didn't think about that before bringing him."

"You were injured. Did you go after a shard by yourself, stupid girl?"

"No, Inewuyasha. Shut up!...Deuce! Stop that!"

"Well then, what took you so long, wrench?"

"Deuce! Sit!"

Inuyasha flinched. Then, he looked to see what the dog did.

Well, he didn't sit. He did stop though.

Deuce! Come! Here! Now!

The dog looked at Cassandra. Then at Kirara. Cassandra. Kirara. Cassandra. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the next object of interest. Luckily, he was next to Cassandra who quickly

tackled Deuce as he got near.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to put your lease on you. Now if you drag me around..."

Cassandra looked up.

"What are you laughing at Benji?"

"Will you ever get my name right!

"Probably not." she responded with a big smile.

"How would you like it if I called you wrench!"

"You do." She said as she walked away.

"Come back here, wrench!..uh..baka!"

Cassandra only smiled, sighed, and kept walking.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Humph. Tests."

"Ah yeah, I'm lucky. We had a heavy snow coming when I left. School will

likely be cancelled." she told them.

"Where ye not wearing not wearing little clothing a few days ago?"

"Huh? Oh, Keade!" she laughed a little. "Yes, that's Arkansas weather for you. In

the seventies one day and expecting snow a few days later."

"Seventies?" was a general response.

"Huh? Oh, Fahrenheit." she said as if that should answer all questions. It didn't.

"Fahrenheit?"

"Oh, hehe. Uh... comfortably warm one day and expecting snow a few days later."

"The why didn't you just say so, stupid girl!" -Inuyasha

Cassandra looked at him and opened her mouth to respond to his comment, but instead she

yelled, "Deuce!" and was dragged toward Kirara.

2/9/06


	5. Inuyasha's Interrogation

_Wow, it's been over a year since I have updated this. It's very frustrating for me because I know where I am going, but I don't have the means, only the ends. I have at least one other part of this story written, but it is toward the end and there is a lot to be written between. __I know how I want it to end and I actually have two sequals paritally thought out. I just don't know how to get there. __I'm going to start trying again though. This is short, but it is a start to writing again. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha sat in a tree glaring at Cassandra.

'I don't like her. There is something very odd about her.'

Cassandra was sitting on the ground next the the Bone Eater's Well reading a textbook.

Shippo was back in the village with Keade. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were investigating a

shard rumor and Kagome was taking a test. Inuyasha jumped from the tree to find out more about the strange new girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked none too kindly.

"Studying" she responded, looking up at him.

"Why?"

"For the same reason Kagome does... to do well in school."

"Why?"

"How old are you?" she asked with a smile.

"What? I'm... Hey, I'm asking the questions!... why?"

Cassandra smiled more.

"Because you're acting like a three year old."

She closed her book and turned toward him.

"We have to do well in school to do well in life where we are from. Well, not neccessarily, but it gives you

a great start. It is how we all start." she shifted and looked around for a second. "In your world, fighting is

important. Fighting is how you survive, so training to fight is important for you. Our world is different. Knowledge

is how we survive. Assorted skills are important, but knowledge is... it's how you do well in life. School is our

training."

Inuyasha had a hard time sitting still, but he tried to listen long enough for her to start rambling about herself.

"I don't know what Kagome plans on doing. She doesn't have to decide yet, but she's running out of time.

I'm going to be running a buisness. My stepfather owns a large company that my siblings and I will join, so

I have to be prepared, have the knowledge, of how to run a big buisness.

"What kind of buisness?"

"You're full of questions today, Sherlock."

"Why do you keep calling me names?" Inuyasha continued to do well in satisfying his curiousity, but he still had many questions to go.

Still, this particular one was very annoying. Cassandra laughed gently.

"They are common dog names. I know many and I researched many while I was home. I have plenty of names to

call you for a long time."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel very strange around all of you. Normally, I am very shy and it takes me a while to... become very relaxed with new people, but I don't always feel that way here. I feel like I have already known you for years. It makes me comfortable around you, which makes me want to tease you, but I just met you. I don't understand it myself. Sometimes I feel like we have been friends for a long time and sometimes I feel like we have just met, which we have. I feel both. It is very confusing."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a minute. He couldn't decide what to try to find out next. Then, Kagome's arrival postponed what was a suprisingly subtle interrogation for Inuyasha. Cassandra turned around when the well activated.

"So that is what it looks like from this side."

Kagome and Cassandra talked about school and test on the walk back to the village. Inuyasha followed closely behind, keeping an eye on the new, very strange, stranger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know there are a lot of strange things about her, a lot of coincidences. The next chapter should contain hinting at an explanation for this. Wish me luck and good sleep for the time I actually get to sleep.

3/07/07


End file.
